¿Solo una mascota?
by Cecy Midnight
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si chimuelo descubrió a hipo hablando sobre él y se fue sin esperar ninguna explicación? ¿y si hipo fue a buscarlo? y si chimuelo cometió una grave error ¿podrá hipo perdonarlo? pero sobre todo ¿podrá perdonarse a si mismo?
1. Confusiones

**Capitulo 1**

**Confusiones**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que los dragones habían sido aceptados en Berk. A partir de entonces, la vida de todos había cambiado, tanto la de los vikingos como la de los dragones.

Por fin todo estaba en paz

Durante esos tres años, chimuelo había observado los cambios que ocurrían en hipo.

Hipo ahora era un joven de 18 años. Se había vuelto más alto, atractivo y había cambiado su vestimenta (hipo viste igual que en la segunda película. XD lo siento, es que adoro como se ve en la película dos), pero aparte de los cambios físicos, hipo era diferente, había recibido el respeto y el cariño de su gente y de todos los dragones. Se había vuelto más aventurero que antes. No importaban los peligros.

Hipo era libre. Algo que nunca había sido antes.

Antes podía ir a donde él quisiera, pero siempre había sido rechazado. Había ocultado quien era realmente tratándole de demostrar a los demás de que él era digno de ser un vikingo, tratando de ser algo que no era.

Pero ahora, eso ya no importaba. Ya no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él

Porque a le ya no le importaba ser aceptado. El sabía quien era, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Chimuelo estaba orgulloso de su amigo, pero últimamente, había algo diferente en él y por más que intentara, no era tan fácil ignorarlo.

Nos es que no se sintiera feliz, pero durante todo ese tiempo se habían referido hacia él como una… una mascota.

La primera vez que había escuchado que alguien se hubiera referido hacia él como una mascota había sido esa chica rubia de cabello trenzado. Sinceramente no le agradaba mucho

Flashback

–¡Hipo! Acabamos de descubrir el nido de los dragones. Lo que los vikingos buscamos desde que llegamos aquí y quieres guardar el secreto? ¿Para proteger a tu dragón mascota? ¿es enserio?

Fin del Flashback

Después de eso otros también comenzaron a llamarle así, pero él sabía que podía contar con hipo. Con su amigo, quien siempre había estado ahí para él. Quien no lo consideraba una mascota.

Pero a pesar de que hipo no lo tratara así, a él le incomodaba que los demás se dirigieran hacia él así. No lo gustaba.

El no era una mascota.

Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en eso y ya había comenzado a darle dolor de cabeza.

Se levanto de la hierba fresca y se dispuso a buscar a su amigo que seguramente debía estar dando clases en la academia.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era volar para poder librar a su mente de todos esos pensamientos.

Cuando por fin llego a la academia iba a empujar la puerta para poder entrar, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar la conversación que se tenía en el otro lado de la puerta.

No podía escuchar muy bien la conversación. Solo entendía unas cuantas palabras porque desafortunadamente había unos terribles terrores peleando y no lo dejaban escuchar así que trato de enfocarse en la conversación lo más que pudo.

Paso un rato sin poder escuchar nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse hasta que…

–chimuelo… -en eso se escucho un enorme estruendo provocado por los terribles terrores que no habían parado de pelear ni un solo momento, pero chimuelo los ignoro y volvió a enfocarse en la conversación. Quería saber que decían de el –…un simple dragón mascota

Chimuelo abrió los ojos como platos.

No era posible.

Esa voz. Esa voz era la de… la de… ¡HIPO!

Algo se rompió en chimuelo.

No sabía que pensar de hipo. Había creído que lo conocía.

¡Se suponía que era su amigo!

Chimuelo lanzo un terrible rugido de ira y salió volando hacia la cala. Donde había conocido ha hipo. Donde se supone que se habían convertido en amigos.

No espero ninguna explicación.

Simplemente quería irse de ahí.

Estaba muy molesto por lo que había escuchado.

Tenía que aclarar su mente.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia. comenten por favor :)**


	2. Grave error

**Capitulo 2**

**Grave error **

Hipo se había levantado temprano como el resto de los días. Su padre aun dormía, así que bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Cuando bajo vio a su amigo recostado en el suelo cercas de la chimenea.

Tenía una mirada pensativa y solo veía hacia la nada

–¿chimuelo? – Llamo para captar la atención de su amigo quien lo miro un poco desanimado –¿quieres comer algo? –pero chimuelo ni siquiera lo miro así que hipo se acerco hacia él y le susurro en la oreja –te tocara doble ración de pescado –chimuelo se levanto del suelo e hipo hizo una pose triunfal. Su amigo aun se veía desanimado y esto le preocupaba, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Hipo ya había acabado de comer algo, pero cuando volteo a ver a su amigo, chimuelo no había tocado su comida, ni siquiera un poco lo cual era raro en él, y no solo era raro, era preocupante al tratarse de chimuelo.

Hipo estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero se detuvo por un momento – ¿seguro que no quieres acompañarme a la academia? –chimuelo negó con la cabeza. Ambos amigos salieron por la puerta, pero fueron en direcciones diferentes.

Hipo miro de reojo y vio como su amigo se alejo, dirigiéndose hacia quien sabe dónde.

Aun estaba preocupado por chimuelo, pero sabía que su amigo estaría bien. Solo tenía que darle un poco de tiempo para que aclarara su mente de cualquier cosa que le estuviera molestando

Hipo llego a la academia donde ya estaban todos los jóvenes reunidos.

El día continúo como de costumbre, un tanto aburrido, pero ahora hipo tenia la mente llena de pensamientos acerca de chimuelo.

No le había agradado la actitud que había tenido su amigo en la mañana.

El tiempo había parecido eterno hasta que por fin había acabado la clase de ese día.

Justo en ese momento hipo iba a salir para buscar a su amigo, pero una voz un tanto molesta hizo que volteara.

–¡Hey hipo! ¿Dónde está tu dragón mascota? –pregunto Patán en un tono burlón.

Hipo no estaba de ánimos para tener una discusión en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente, eso era lo que estaba por venir a continuación.

–¡¿así es como te diriges hacia Dientepua? ¿Cómo una mascota?! –le grito hipo. Patán lo miro sorprendido. Era rara vez cuando hipo le gritaba a alguien, pero Patán no daría paso atrás.

–No, ¿pero a quien le importa?

–Me importa a mi –dijo hipo dando un paso hacia enfrente para enfrentarse a Patán

–¿porque te preocupa tanto como los llame? –hipo no dijo nada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados –viendo la forma en que tu dragón se comporta contigo… es solo una mascota

Ese fue el colmo. Hipo no aguanto más. Hipo se acerco Hacia Patán y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo

–¡NO TE VUELVAS A DIRIGIR A CHIMUELO DE ESA MANERA! –Patán lo miro con incredulidad. Hipo jamás lo había golpeado, bueno, mas bien, hipo jamás había golpeado a alguien en su vida –CHIMUELO… NO –justamente en ese momento se escucho un enorme estruendo provocado afuera de la academia -… ES UN SIMPLE DRAGON

–yo… –Patán no sabía que decir

–LOS DRAGONES NO SON MASCOTAS. CREI QUE ESO YA LO SABIAS, PERO CREO QUE ME EQIVOQUE. ENTONCES DIME… ¿QUE ES DIENTEPUA PARA TI?

–él… él… es mi amigo –contesto algo nervioso

–¿Y ACASO LO LLAMAS MASCOTA? NO LO CREO. TE LO ADVERTIRE UNA VEZ MAS –dijo sujetando a Patán del cuello –NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A CHUIMUELO DE ESE MODO. ¿ENTENDISTE? –Patán asintió. Hipo lo soltó y salió del lugar

Normalmente jamás actuaba de ese modo tan agresivo como hace un momento. Pero cuando alguien se metía con su amigo, era entonces cuando perdía el control de sus actos.

Hipo entro a su casa y encontró a su padre sentado en frente de la chimenea.

–Hola papá –saludo hipo.

–hola hijo ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? –pregunto seguido de un bostezo. Con eso de todos los problemas que tenía que resolver como jefe, quien no estaría exhausto.

–bien, oye ¿de pura casualidad… has visto a chimuelo?

–a chimuelo… -Estoico se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar, pero nada vino a su mente –no lo he visto. Creí que estaba contigo.

–qué extraño. Bueno… gracias papá –dijo despidiéndose de su padre y volvió a salir.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría su amigo. Recordaba haberlo visto muy apagado en la mañana.

Solo había un lugar donde su amigo iría para aclarar su mente.

La cala.

Como lo había dicho hipo. Chimuelo estaba en la cala paseándose de un lado a otro bastante furioso.

Todo ese tiempo, creyendo que hipo era su amigo y ahora resultaba que todo era… que todo era una… UNA MENTIRA

NO. NO NECESITABA A NADIE, NI SIQUIERA A ESE CHICO QUE SE HACIA LLAMAR SU AMIGO.

NO. EL ERA UN FURIA NOCTURNA. EL DRAGON MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS. EL ERA LA CRIA MALIGNA DEL RAYO Y LA MUERTE MISMA

De repente chimuelo alzo sus orejas cuando comenzó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

–¡chimuelo! ¡¿Chimuelo, estas aquí?! ¡Chimuelo! –chimuelo comenzó a gruñir de rabia

Hipo por fin encontró a chimuelo. Se veía muy molesto.

–hey, amigo. Me tenias muy preocupado –dijo acercándose a su amigo, pero se paró de repente al percatarse de los gruñidos de chimuelo –¿chimuelo? ¿Estás bien amigo? –chimuelo no respondió.

Solo se alejo dándole la espalda.

Hipo lo miro confundido. No se había dado cuenta de cuál enfadado estaba su amigo y en un intento de ponerlo de humos, se abalanzo contra él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Chimuelo comenzó a reír a causa de las cosquillas, pero seguía muy enfadado, y eso era poco.

Como se atrevía. Después de lo que había dicho esa mañana y ahora actuaba como si nada.

No. eso no era justo.

Chimuelo se encendió de rabia hasta un punto en que dejo de pensar por completo.

Levanto su pata e hizo algo inimaginable.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

En un instante habían estado jugando y al otro, chimuelo había golpeado a hipo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

Chimuelo miro su pata. Sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre.

Alzo la mirada para ver a hipo quien se sujetaba el rostro con fuerza y sollozaba.

En el rostro de hipo habían tres cortes profundos que ahora sangraban a montones.

Hipo miro a chimuelo a los ojos. Este lo veía con ira y rencor.

Hipo estaba en el suelo sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Su mejor amigo lo había atacado de una manera que él jamás habría creído posible.

–chi… chimuelo… -chimuelo se acerco hacia el gruñendo e hipo trato de retroceder lo mas que pudo temiendo ahora de su amigo.

Cuando chimuelo estuvo lo suficientemente cercas de él, le lanzo un rugido feroz que hizo que hipo recordara la primera vez que se había topado con su amigo, en ese entonces creyó que chimuelo lo mataría, pero ahora… no sabía que pensar.

Chimuelo volvió a rugirle para darle a entender que se largara. Como pudo, hipo se levanto y salió corriendo de la cala con lágrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos.

Chimuelo vio a hipo marcharse.

Al principio se había sentido furioso, pero lentamente ese sentimiento fue remplazado por… ¿culpa?

No, no podía ser.

Hipo lo había lastimado en primer lugar. Por que debería sentir culpa.

Poco a poco chimuelo fue reaccionando y se fue dando cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Miro su pata y luego el suelo. Había sangre, y no cualquier sangre. Era la sangre se su niño. Su hipo.

Hay no

¿QUE HABÍA HECHO?

* * *

**Lamento si tarde en actualizar. aquí esta el segundo capitulo. comenten por favor**


	3. Secuestro

**Capitulo 3**

**Secuestro**

Chimuelo miro la sangre con horror.

¡HAY NO! ¡HAY NO!

¡¿QUE HABIA HECHO?!

¡HABIA HERIDO A HIPO, HA SU MEJOR AMIGO!

¡HA SU NIÑO!

ESTO ERA MALO

MUY MALO

TENIA QUE ENCONTRARLO Y RAPIDO.

Mientras tanto, hipo estaba corriendo por el bosque sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a montones. La sangre seguía escurriendo de sus heridas.

La cabeza había comenzado a palpitar y a dolerle. Los cortes en su rostro ardían. Sentía como si lo estuviera quemando.

Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblarle incontrolablemente.

No podía seguir corriendo.

Hipo tropezó con la rama de un árbol y cayó al suelo dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Cercas había un pequeño estanque.

Hipo se arrastro hacia el estanque torpemente. Las piernas aun le temblaban.

Cuando estuvo frente al estanque, hipo miro su reflejo.

Miro con dolor las profundas heridas que corrían por su rostro. Afortunadamente no había golpeado el ojo.

¿Por qué?

Hipo remojo su maga en el agua y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar sus heridas que aun sangraban.

Hipo dejo escapar varios gemidos de dolor cuando se limpiaba sus heridas. Hipo las examino y poco después dejo escapar un grito desgarrador.

¡¿POR QUE CHUIMUELO?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Hipo pensó en la mirada de su amigo hace unos momentos. Lo había mirado con odio, ira y rencor.

Lo había amenazado con atacarlo si se le acercaba. En ese momento hipo había temido que chimuelo lo atacara.

Hipo miro hacia el cielo deprimido. Chimuelo, su mejor amigo y el primero lo había… lo había… ATACADO.

–¿Por qué chimuelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hice para que tu… –con eso hipo se rompió. Coloco su cabeza en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Se sentía tan solo en ese mismo momento.

Se escucharon unos pasos por detrás de los arbustos. Hipo levanto la vista con temor.

–¿chimuelo?

Chimuelo no encontraba a hipo por ningún lado y ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que…

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –chimuelo abrió sus ojos alarmado… HIPO

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que me encontré –dijo salvaje mirando a hipo con una sonrisa malvada

Hipo fue llevado a la playa donde se encontraba Alvin con unos cuantos botes. Debía admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto. Seguramente esperaba conquistar Berk de nuevo.

–VAYA ¡QUE SORPRESA! Y YO QUE HABIA VENIDO AQUÍ PARA ATRAPAR AL CONQUISTADOR DE DRAGONES. PERO AL PARECER EL DECIDIO VENIR DIRECTAMENTE HACIA MÍ. CREO QUE ME AHORRASTE LA BUSQUEDA –Dijo Alvin soltando una risa macabra. Hipo solo rodo los ojos y miro hacia un lado dejando a la vista sus heridas. Cuando Alvin las miro dejo re reír – ¿qué es esto? –dijo sujetando la barbilla de hipo para poder ver mejor las cortadas. Hipo no respondió. Lo único que provoco fue molestar a Alvin –¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME IGNORES! –dijo, golpeando a hipo en el estomago haciéndole perder el aire y provocando que cayera al suelo.

Hipo busco aire con desesperación, y mientras lo hacía, Alvin y el resto de las parias solo de burlaron de él.

–¿QUE TE OCURRIO EN LA MEJILLA? –Pregunto Alvin con severidad, pero hipo siguió sin responder –¿oh es que fallaste al tratar de entrenar uno de tus dragones? –todos comenzaron a reir. Alvin miraba al chico con burla hasta que se percato de algo –jmmm –Alvin miro a su alrededor –dime… ¿dónde está tu DRAGON MASCOTA?

Por fin chimuelo había encontrado de donde provenía el grito de hipo.

Iba a acercarse hasta que comenzó a escuchar otras voces. Inmediatamente identifico de quien eran… Alvin.

Chimuelo se alarmo al ver a hipo en el suelo con Alvin golpeándolo, y de repente volvió esas odiosas palabras que hacían que se le nublara la mente.

–¿dónde está tu DRAGON MASCOTA?

Quería matar a Alvin en ese momento, pero la voz de hipo lo interrumpió haciéndolo sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Hipo miro a Alvin con odio

–¡CHIMUELO NO ES NADA DE LO QUE TU DICES! –grito. Se levanto del suelo y trato de golpear a Alvin, pero dos hombres se lo impidieron agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos –EL NO ES NADA DE ESO. EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO. ES EL DRAGON MAS NOBLE Y LEAL QUE CONOZCO Y NO SE MERECE QUE LO LLAMEN DE ESA MANERA.

Porque tenía que decir eso. Ahora chimuelo se sentía peor que antes.

Alvin soltó unas carcajadas que hizo que hipo se estremeciera

–¿entonces porque él no te protegió?–hipo agacho la mirada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y desafortunadamente Alvin lo noto –a no ser… que él te haya hecho esto –al ver que hipo no contesto, Alvin comprobó sus sospechas y comenzó a reír.

Chimuelo gruño.

Hipo podía sentir a alguien mirándolo a lo lejos, y cuando levanto la mirada se topo con un par de ojos verdes… chimuelo. Este amenazaba con atacar a Alvin, pero hipo negó con la cabeza. Chimuelo tuvo que quedarse ahí mirándolo. No podía arriesgarse a que lo atrapara. Si lo hacían, no tendrían ninguna escapatoria

–Ahora no habrá nadie ahí para rescatarte, ni siquiera ese ex dragon amigo tuyo –hipo lo miro con horror, fue entonces cuando Alvin le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsciente –llévenlo a la nave –ordeno, y los dos hombres cargaron al chico inconsciente en sus brazos llevándolo al barco.

Chimuelo miro con horror como se fueron las naves.

Lo que más le aturdía era saber que hipo estaba en uno de ellos y que estaba solo.

Solo, en las garras de aquel hombre.

Si no hubiera cometido la estupidez de lastimar a hipo, nade de esto estaría pasando

NO. CHIMUELO NO LO PERMITIRIA.

EL RESCATARIA A SU AMIGO.

ARREGLARIA LAS COSAS.

LO HARIA, PORQUE, DESPUES DE TODO…

HIPO ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO.

* * *

**Lamento si me tarde. aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo.**

**por favor comenten :3**


	4. Rescate

**Capitulo 4**

**Rescate**

¡Qué tonto! ¡QUE TONTO ERA!

¡TODO ESTO ERA SU CULPA!

DIOSES, EN ESTE MOMENTO SE ODIABA MAS QUE NUNCA

¡¿QUÉ HARIA?! ¡TENIA QUE SALVAR A HIPO!

¡¿TENIA QUE BUSCAR AYUDA?!

Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro desesperadamente sin saber qué hacer.

NO, NO, TENIA QUE RESCATARLO AHORA MISMO, SI NO LO HACIA, ALVIN…

¡AY NO! NO QUERIA PENSAR EN LO QUE ALVIN LE HARIA A SU HIPO, Y TODO POR QUERER DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO DE CÓMO ENTRENAR DRAGONES, PER ERA INUTIL.

ALVIN JAMAS LOGRARIA ENTRENAR A NINGUN DRAGON.

HIPO JAMAS SE LO DIRIA ASI QUE…OH OH.

ESTO ERA PEOR. HIPO JAMAS LE DIRIA COMO HACERLO Y ALVIN HARIA TODO LO POSIBLE POR DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO

¡AY NO! ¡HIPO CORRIA GRAN PELIGRO!

Hipo fue despertando lentamente. Su cabeza le dolía y su vista era borrosa. Lo único que podía distinguir era obscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba

Lentamente su vista se fue aclarando hasta que por fin distinguió donde estaba, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar ahí. Estaba encerrado en una celda y creía saber dónde… la isla paria.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Salvaje y otros dos hombres entraron en la celda de hipo.

–miren quien decidió despertar por fin. El entrenador de dragones –dijo Salvaje burlándose, y lo mismo hicieron los dos hombres a su lado –¿no pudiste entrenar a tu dragón mascota? Después de todo no eres tan bueno como te crees, ¿verdad? –dijo, señalando sus heridas. Con esto los tres comenzaron a reír más fuerte que antes.

Hipo rodo los ojos en forma de exasperación

–¿qué es lo que quieres Salvaje? –pregunto fríamente. Claramente hipo estaba adolorido por los comentarios del hombre.

–parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor –hipo no respondió –como sea. Alvin quiere verte –salvaje no espero ninguna respuesta. Los hombres agarraron a hipo de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta un salón donde se encontraba Alvin.

Había una enorme mesa en el centro y en ella se podían distinguir distintas clases de armas

Alvin estaba en frente de una chimenea. Tenía los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio.

–Déjenos solos –ordeno y con esto los hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a Hipo y Alvin solos. Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo. El ambiente estaba demasiado callado y eso ponía a hipo incomodo.

–me sorprende que no me hayan colocado cadenas esta vez. Ya sabes, por si llegara a escapar –dijo hipo. Alvin lo miro con una media sonrisa y se acerco hacia él, haciendo que hipo tragara saliva.

–jmmm, no creo que eso sea necesario y además dudo que sea posible que logres escapar esta vez muchacho. Además, el que tu dragón no esté presente, me da mucha ventaja sobre ti –dijo agarrando con fuerza las mejillas del chico para que este lo mirara. Hipo soltó un quejido de dolor debido a sus heridas que aun seguían abiertas causando más satisfacción en Alvin –esta vez no tendrás ninguna escapatoria –Hipo lo miro horrorizado. Lo peor es que… tenía razón. Esta vez no habría donde escapar. Esta vez estaba solo, por su propia cuenta.

Bueno. Al menos chimuelo estaba a salvo y eso lo calmaba. Al recordad a su amigo, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Alvin se dio cuenta de esto al instante.

–deja de pensar en ese estúpido dragón. Está claro que te abandono. Estas solo –se burlo. Por fin soltó sus mejillas y dio unos pasos atrás. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de las heridas lentamente. Alvin parecía feliz ante esto.

Lentamente se acerco a la mesa e hipo miro como Alvin las inspeccionaba con cuidado.

Hipo estaba cercas de la puerta, pero no se emociono. Los parias no eran tan estúpidos como para dejar la puerta abierta a su disposición.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. No había ningún escape. Eso no significara que fuera a cooperar con Alvin

–sabes… ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos. Así que espero que esta vez estés dispuesto a cooperar y así las cosas serán más fáciles y… menos dolorosas –dijo Alvin con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a hipo amenazadoramente, con un latigo en las manos.

Hipo se tenso al ver el latigo. Fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared. Hipo lo miro con temor. Alvin rio al ver su expresión.

–jajajaj, ya sabes que hacer para salir ileso de aquí. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es enseñarme como entrenar dragones. Es lo único y podrás irte de aquí –dijo tratando de convencerlo.

A pesar de que hipo estaba aterrorizado de pensar en lo que Alvin podría hacer, el jamás traicionaría a su gente.

–lamento que estés tan emocionado por aprender, pero desafortunadamente, la única respuesta que tengo para ti es… JAMAS –grito, causando la ira de Alvin

–ERES UN… INSOLENTE –Alvin le dio un fuerte golpe a hipo en la mejilla y este cayó al suelo. Se agarro su mejilla con fuerza. ¿Porque siempre en la cara?

Hipo estaba sollozando. El dolor era insoportable. Alvin no pareció tener lastima de él, ni un poco.

–TE LO ADVIERTO MUCHACHO. SI NO ME AYUDAS, YO…

–¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO ME AMENAZES. YO JAMAS TE DIRE NADA! –grito con fuerza

–no quería tener que llegar a esto. Pero no me dejas opción –con esto, Alvin levanto el látigo con fuerza. Hipo lo miro horrorizado.

No tenía escapatoria

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El cielo se había tornado de negro. Algunas antorchas estaban encendidas para iluminar los caminos. Había pocos guardias a los alrededores, pero a pesar de eso, tendría que ir con cuidado.

No podía darse el lujo de que lo atraparan. Si lo hacían, hipo y el no tendrían escapatoria.

Se había subido al techo de unas cuantas casas sin ser visto. Mientras estaba ahí, un olor familiar llego a su nariz. Ese olor no le gusto. Hizo que se alarmara al instante.

Era el olor de… la sangre de hipo

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un edificio parecido al gran salón de berk.

Chimuelo gruño y aunque le doliera, tuvo que seguir el olor de la sangre para encontrar a su niño

Hipo estaba en el suelo, sollozando.

Había varios golpes y heridas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Casi no podía moverse

Miro con miedo como Alvin se iba acercando, pero de repente apareció un hoyo en la pared. Al principio no vio nada por el polvo que se había levantado, pero cuando este desapareció, pudo ver a chimuelo de pie en frente de ellos.

–chimuelo… -apenas alcanzo a decir.

Chimuelo se coloco en frente de él protectoramente y le gruño a Alvin amenazadoramente, pero este ni se inmuto

–vaya, vaya, que sorpresa. Después de todo, parece que tu DRAGON MASCOTA decidió unirse a la fiesta –chimuelo rugió salvajemente ante el comentario.

Chimuelo comenzó a preparar una bola de fuego en su boca, pero hipo lo detuvo

–¡NO! chimuelo… no lo hagas –dijo agarrando el rostro de su amigo. Chimuelo lo miro confundido. Alvin lo había golpeado, lo lastimado, y a pesar de todo eso, ¿hipo quería perdonarle la vida? Debía ser una broma. Pero hipo no bromeaba

Después de unos instantes, ambos amigos ya estaban rodeados de hombres que les apuntaban con sus armas.

SI TAN SOLO SU MENTE NO SE HUBIERA VUELTO A NUBLAR ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE "DRAGON MASCOTA" HUBIERAN TENIDO TIEMPO SUFICIENTE DE ESCAPAR

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LAS COSAS NO SALIERON SEGÚN LO PLANEADO.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado. por favor comenten**


	5. Perdón

**Capitulo 5**

**Perdón**

¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!

Chimuelo se regaño mentalmente.

Hipo y él ahora estaban rodeados por Alvin y sus hombres que les apuntaban con sus armas y espadas. Hipo se recargo a su amigo con esfuerzo. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie

–chi… chimuelo hay… que irnos… de… a… aquí –dijo hipo débilmente. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y lucia bastante pálido.

–Oh no. ustedes no se irán de aquí –dijo Alvin mostrando una sonrisa maniática –¡Atrápenlos!–

Con eso los hombres corrieron hacia ellos blandiendo sus espadas. Chimuelo les disparo bolas de fuego a los hombres para que no se les acercaran, pero desafortunadamente algunos lograron esquivarlas.

Los hombres estaban enfrente de ellos. Chimuelo los empujo con sus alas y cola haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos metros. Algunos retrocedieron con temor dudando si debían acercarse al dragón o no.

Alvin lucia exasperado. Levanto a un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo aventó hacia el frente para que siguiera peleando.

–¡TONTOS! ¡INUTILES! ¡NO SABEN HACER NADA! ¡MATEN AL DRAGON! ¡TRAIGANME AL MUCHACO! –más hombres comenzaron a llegar, pero chimuelo los aparto sin ningún esfuerzo.

Alvin grito con desesperación y sujeto una enorme espada. Con paso serio se fue acercando hacia el muchacho y su dragón empujando con gran brutalidad a quien se cruzara por su camino.

Chimuelo no se percato que Alvin estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

–chi… chimuelo –hipo sacudió el hombro de su amigo esperando que este volteara. Alvin estaba bastante cercas de ellos –¡AHHHHHHH! –hipo dejo escapar un fuerte grito.

Chimuelo volteo a ver a su amigo, pero se alarmo al ver que hipo no estaba.

Chimuelo lo busco alarmado. Volteo a ver de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los ojos de Alvin que lo miraba con burla y maldad.

Chimuelo comenzó a gruñirle y se preparo a atacar hasta que…

–jajaja ¿realmente piensas atacarme? –Alvin le mostro a hipo que estaba en sus brazos temblando incontrolablemente –vamos bestia. ¿Por qué no me atacas? Anda, ¡DISPARA!

Al ver al chico, inmediatamente chimuelo apago las llamas de su boca y le gruño al hombre que solo pareció reír.

–¿por qué no atacas? ¿a caso tienes miedo de… lastimarlo? Jajjaja –Alvin rio causando un escalofrió en ambos amigos –no lo puedo creer jajaja –dijo sin contener otra serie de risas. Sujeto el rostro de hipo causando un gemido por parte del muchacho y se lo mostro a chimuelo quien detuvo sus gruñidos –si soy sincero, me sorprendió ver estas heridas ¿sabes quién las causo? –Alvin no espero ninguna respuesta –oh, claro que lo sabes. Fuiste tú. Y aun así viniste a rescatarlo. Patético jajaja –en eso miro a hipo causándole un gran escalofrió –dime, después de esto… -dijo apretando la mejilla herida de hipo –¿realmente crees que este dragón es tu amigo? –hipo no contesto, causando en Alvin una gran satisfacción.

Chimuelo miro a su amigo y cuando lo hizo… sintió su corazón romperse y no creyó poder contener las lagrimas ante lo que vio. Hipo estaba mirándolo, pero ya no por duda, si no por algo mucho peor… Duda.

Hipo ahora lo estaba mirando con duda y desconfianza, algo que en todos esos años, jamás había mostrado. Chimuelo se rompió. Hipo jamás había dudado de él ni un momento… hasta ahora.

–¡MATENLO! – ordeno. Alvin comenzó a alejarse con hipo fuera del lugar mientras que los otros hombres rodearon a chimuelo.

No. NO HIBA A PERMITIR QUE SE LLEVARAN A HIPO LEJOS DE EL.

EL DEBIA RESCATARLO, Y LO HARIA.

NADIE LASTIMARIA A SU AMIGO. EL NO LO PERMITIRIA.

La ira se encendió en chimuelo. No importaba como lo hubieran llamado antes. Su amistad con hipo era más grande que todo eso.

Chimuelo lucho contra los hombres dejando a cada uno en el suelo sin poder moverse. Salió del lugar y se dispuso a encontrar a Alvin y su hipo.

A lo lejos observo a Alvin que llevaba a hipo sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que se escabullera a algún lado. Corrió hacia ellos rápidamente.

Alvin escucho algo acercándose hacia ellos, volteo y vio a ese dragón que tanto detestaba, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue derribado hacia el suelo con gran brutalidad. Hipo utilizo todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban para soltarse del agarra de Alvin, y lo logro.

Había caído al suelo, pero afortunadamente Alvin ya no estaba cercas de Alvin. Levanto su mirada lentamente y vio a su amigo gruñéndole a Alvin amenazadoramente.

–chimuelo, estas aquí –hipo no sabía que pensar. Lo único que hizo fue correr hacia su amigo para darle un abrazo que pareció aceptar con gran gusto. Al fondo se escucho un grito

–NO, ¡NO VOLVERE A PERDER! –Alvin corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a golpear a chimuelo. Hipo no podía hacer nada. Conforme ocurrió la pelea, no se dieron cuenta de cuánto se aproximaban hacia un acantilado. Ya estaban en el borde. Alvin estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a chimuelo para que callera por el acantilado –YO DOMARE DRAGONES, Y TU NO ME ARRABATARAS MI LLAVE PARA LOGRARLO –con eso levanto su puño, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, hipo lo empujo haciéndolo caer a un lado

–chimuelo ¿estás bien? –pregunto, mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Pero chimuelo estaba bien, al contrario, debía alarmarle la condición de hipo. Lucia bastante pálido y aun sangraba de algunas heridas, por no mencionas que el clima se había vuelto helado.

No se percataron que Alvin corrió hacia ellos y en eso…

Chimuelo dejo escapar un rugido de miedo.

Hipo y Alvin ahora estaban cayendo por el acantilado dirigiéndose directamente al agua.

–¡CHIMUELO! –grito hipo con desesperación

–¡TU MASCOTA NO ESTA AQUÍ PARA SALVARTE! ¡AMBOS MORIREMOS!

Chimuelo se arrojo por el acantilado, tratando de volar lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su hipo. Estaba tan cercas…

Alvin e hipo chocaron contra el agua. Chimuelo se alarmo de inmediato. Rápidamente se adentro en el agua, y segundos después salió del agua sujetando a hipo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a tierra y recostó a hipo en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no respondía. Chimuelo se alarmo más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente acerco su rostro hacia el de hipo y lo empujo levemente esperando que este reaccionara.

Hipo comenzó a toser agua y lentamente abrió los ojos. Chimuelo dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

–chi…chimuelo –aquí estoy hipo, todo estará bien, nada te pasara. Quería decirle, pero lo único que hizo fue lamerle tiernamente la mejilla. Hipo intento reír, pero solo comenzó a toser de nuevo.

Después de tomar unos cuantos respiros, con gran trabajo hipo se monto en chimuelo y este comenzó a volar suavemente dirigiéndose hacia berk.

El clima se había vuelto más frio de lo que era y chimuelo pudo sentir a hipo temblar y estremecerse con las oleadas de aire.

–chimuelo. ¿Acaso… he hecho algo para… lastimarte? –pregunto hipo con nostalgia y chimuelo se tenso al instante –últimamente estuviste actuando muy raro, y no pude evitar notar cuando te estremecías al escuchar que te llamaban… dragón mascota –al ver que chimuelo no hacía nada, hipo continuo –esta mañana, me moleste mucho al escuchar a Patán llamarte dragón mascota y yo… simplemente… lo golpee en el rostro. Claro, es algo que desee hacer por mucho tiempo, pero… nada me había impulsado nunca a hacerlo hasta ahora. No podía permitir que te llamaran de ese modo. Yo sé lo que eres, y no eres ningún dragón mascota. Eres mi amigo chimuelo. Mi mejor amigo –con eso, hipo quedo profundamente dormido. Chimuelo pudo sentir las lágrimas de hipo corriendo por su cuello. Debía de apresurarse a llevar a Hipo a berk.

Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Hipo nunca había hablado mal de él. Al contrario, lo había defendido. Chimuelo no sabía que pensar de el mismo. Podía escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de su niño, y esto lo preocupo un poco.

Hipo… perdóname. Fui un tonto en dudar de ti. Por favor… perdóname.

NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE. YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AHÍ PAra TI.

SIEMPRE.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado mas de lo normal, pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo. porfa, diganme lo que opinan :3**


	6. A salvo

**Capitulo 6**

**A salvo **

Estoico estaba asomado por la ventana de su casa, mirando el cielo, aguardando por el regreso de cierta persona.

–Estoico deberías sentarte a descansar un rato –sugirió Bocón a su amigo.

Estoico se froto la cara y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de la chimenea donde estaba Bocón mirándolo exhausto.

–Bocón, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya es de noche, él ha estado afuera todo el día y aun no regresa.

– ¡bahhh! Ya lo conoces Estoico. El muchacho es así. Que no te sorprendan sus escapadas, yo tuve que lidiar con eso por muuuuuuuuucho tiempo –comento Bocón rodando los ojos.

–Bocón, eso no me ayuda mucho en este momento, además… porque tienes que recordarme que lo deje solo gran parte de su vida. Conoces las responsabilidades de un jefe.

–y supongo que tú conoces las de un padre –Estoico abrió los ojos sin saber que decir ante el comentario de su amigo.

Bocón dejo escapar un largo suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

–Estoico, sabes que no quiero hacerte sentir peor de lo que ya te sientes en este momento...

–Sí, pero lo estás haciendo –comento Estoico

–emmm sí, pero lo que quiero decir Estoico, es que… bueno, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero lo que si puedes, es decidir tu futuro y tú sigues exactamente igual. Te has acercado más a hipo en estos últimos años más de lo que hiciste en la mayor parte de su vida, claro, pero sigues sin comprender al muchacho. No hablas con el de temas que tienen más importancia que los dragones. Como puedes entender a tu hijo y saber lo que realmente siente si no te acercas a el

–¡¿y qué temas se suponen que son esos Bocón?! –pregunto exasperado sin entender del todo el punto de su amigo

–podrías comenzar con el tema de la desaparición de su madre, o quizás el hecho de por qué estuviste ausente en sus momentos más difíciles.

–y de que ayudara hablar del pasado. Tú lo dijiste, no se puede cambiar

–no, no se puede, pero ambos podrán comprenderse mutuamente Estoico, y tal vez de ese modo, hipo podrá aceptar más fácilmente las responsabilidades que le aparan en un futuro como líder. Hipo es muy rebelde, y te necesita, lo conozco y esta etapa del crecimiento sé que es muy difícil para el ahora que adquirirá nuevas responsabilidades. Debes entenderlo si quieres acercarte a el.

Estoico dejo escapar un largo suspiro–Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Estoico pensando en las palabras de su amigo

–y la tengo –dijo Bocón sonriendo. Estoico iba a hablar, pero un fuerte rugido hizo que el lugar se estremeciera y los objetos tambalearan.

–¿pero que fue eso? –pregunto alarmado Bocón mientras se sujetaba de un mueble para evitar caer al suelo.

–¿chimuelo? –se preguntó Estoico así mismo con duda.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa. El cielo estaba obscuro, sin ninguna estrella que diera luz a la fría noche. Estoico miro esperanzado el cielo negro, esperando algún rastro de hipo y chimuelo.

Vio como una sombra negra se fue acercando y por un momento dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver a chimuelo e hipo, pero su corazón comenzó a agitarse cuando noto que la figura montada en la espalda de chimuelo no se movía y el dragón cojeaba un poco.

–¡HIPO! –grito Estoico mientras corría hacia su hijo. Rápidamente lo bajo de la espalda del dragón y este miro a su jinete preocupado. Estoico se quedó congelado al mirar a su hijo. Tenía moretones y sangre cubriendo su rostro y sus prendas. No quería imaginarse lo que vería al limpiar toda esa sangre –hipo… HIPO REACCIONA… por favor reacciona –suplico al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba. Por un momento recordó el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo después de la derrota de la muerte roja. No, no podía perderlo. Él era lo más importante en si vida. Con mucho cuidado abrazo a hipo mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas –hipo… hijo… porfavor… no me dejes.

Bocón miro la escena con terror, incapaz de moverse al ver a su mejor amigo sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo… quien había sido su aprendiz por varios años.

Hipo no reaccionaba. Las manos de Estoico comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Chimuelo lo miro alarmado.

No… no… ¡NO!

Las lágrimas comenzaron escapar incontrolablemente de los ojos de chimuelo

¡¿HIPO?! ¡HIPO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

¡ESTO ES MI CULPA!

¡TODO HA SIDO MI CULPA!

Una seca tos hizo que todos se exaltaran. Estoico miro esperanzado el rostro pálido de hipo. Un leve gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de hipo.

–¿hipo? –lentamente, hipo fue abriendo sus ojos. Se veía cansado y sus ojos no mostraban la misma calidez que siempre mostraban, pero... al menos seguía con vida.

–¿pa… papá? –su voz salió como un susurro casi inaudible.

–¡oh hipo! –Estoico abrazo a su hipo tan fuerte que hizo que este soltara varios gemidos de dolor e inmediatamente suavizo su abrazo para no lastimarlo más –perdóname –Estoico volteo a mirar a su amigo –Bocón, ayúdame –dijo mientras tomaba a hipo en sus brazos y lo llevaba dentro de la casa seguido de Bocón y chimuelo.

Subieron hasta llegar a la habitación de hipo y lo recostaron en su cama, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

–Bocón, trae agua y vendas –dijo, mientras con un pañuelo comenzaba a limpiarle la sangre.

–Si –rápidamente bocón se dirigió a la salida para traer el encargo de su amigo mientras que chimuelo aún seguía de pie en la puerta –chimuelo, sal de aquí –ordeno Bocón cerrando la puerta detrás de el para impedir que chimuelo pasara, este agacho sus orejas y Bocón lo miro con lastima –hey, sé que quieres ver a hipo, pero deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo esta vez –con esto Bocón se fue dejando a chimuelo solo con sus pensamientos.

¿PORQUE NO PUDE ESCUCHARLO?

TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA. NO SOY EL AMIGO QUE SE MERECE UNA PERSONA TAN BRILLANTE COMO EL.

NO LO MERESCO.

* * *

**Lamento que muchos hayan quedado inconformes, se que tarde muchiiiiisimo en escribir un nuevo capitulo, pero aqui se los dejo, el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, esta historia aun no acaba :) espero que disfruten.**


	7. Confió en ti

**Capítulo 7**

**Confío en ti**

No tardó mucho en que bocón regreso con agua, paños y vendas. Estoico remojo el pañuelo lleno de sangre e inmediatamente, el agua se tornó de un rojo obscuro.

Con mucho cuidado removieron la armadura de hipo dejando al descubierto el abdomen esbelto de hipo que ahora estaba manchado de sangre.

Con cuidado, estoico paso el trapo remojado por el abdomen del muchacho. Unos cuantos gemidos escaparon de los labios de hipo provocados por el dolor intenso de los golpes.

Poco a poco, el paño fue removiendo toda la sangre haciendo que teda la sangre se impregnara en este. Cuando ya no había más sangre, ambos amigos miraron con horror. El pecho de hipo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas. Era una imagen horrible de ver.

Pero ambos amigos tuvieron que continuar con su labor. Tenían que terminar de vendar las heridas de hipo.

La mayoría de la sangre fue removida al igual que su ropa, que fue cambiada por una más cómoda.

Estoico y bocón habían estado trabajando por unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin habían vendado todas las heridas de hipo.

Bocón se había ido hacia la fragua mientras que estoico se quedó en la habitación de su hijo quien ahora dormía, no tan tranquilamente ya que las pesadillas lo estaban abrumando. Claramente se podía notar como el sudor corría por su frente.

Estoico se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiar su rostro que ahora era la única parte que aun tenia sangre. Todo estaba limpio excepto su mejilla.

Paso el trapo por su mejilla e inmediatamente hipo dejo escapar un grito de dolor. Estoico se alarmo inmediatamente.

Volvió a remojar el trapo en el agua que había sido remplazada por una limpia.

Con mucho cuidado fue pasando el trapo lentamente, procurando hacer el menor daño posible, pero aun así, hipo no paraba de soltar quejidos de dolor.

Estoico comenzaba a preocuparse más y más al imaginar lo que se encontraría después de remover toda esa sangre.

Cuando por fin lo logro, tuvo que contener un grito para evitar que todo el pueblo lo escuchara.

La piel de hipo era pálida, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor eran las enormes heridas que recorrían toda la mejilla de hipo. Eran tres cortes bastante profundos. Estoico miro los cortes detalladamente tratando de descubrir la forma en que pudieron haber sido causados.

No, estos no habían sido heridas provocadas por alguna espada o cualquier otra clase de arma que hubiera visto antes.

Estas heridas eran extrañas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto una herida similar a esa. Cuando aún existía la guerra entre berk y los dragones.

Estoico abrió los ojos como platos.

Eso era, un… dragón.

Un dragón había lastimado a su hijo, pero… ¿Quién?

¿Cómo era posible? Todos los dragones querían a hipo. Ninguno pudo haberle hecho eso a hipo, y si no… chimuelo debió haberlo protegido... ¿o no?

Chimuelo jamás le haría daño a hipo. Era su mejor amigo ¿o se equivocaba?

No, no podía.

Chimuelo no seria capaz

Estoico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hipo había comenzado a despertar.

Cada leve movimiento que daba era una tortura para él, su cuerpo ardía en llamas. El dolor se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo. Un dolor agonizante.

Para… ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE PARE!

Todo lo que quería era que el dolor parara.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Su garganta estaba tan seca que lo único que salía de sus labios eran leves gemidos casi inaudibles.

Estoico levanto la vista al escuchar un pequeño sonido. Pronto se percató de que la frente de hipo comenzaba a arrugarse y su respiración se volvió agitada.

–¿hipo? –pregunto con duda esperando alguna señal de que hipo estuviere despierto

–pa… papá –llamo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

–aquí estoy hijo, aquí estoy –dijo mientras se apresuraba a sujetar la mano de hipo.

Miro a su hijo. Su rostro pálido, el sudor corriendo por el rostro, las heridas en la mejilla. Era una imagen que lo atormentaría en sus sueños. Le dolía tanto ver a su hijo tan vulnerable, de este modo.

Hipo lucho contra la oscuridad, tratando de abrir los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a vislumbrar una tenue luz y algunas sombras.

–tu puedes hipo. Abre los ojos –lentamente hipo abrió los ojos a medias –eso es –los ojos de hipo estaban pálidos y sin vida. Esto hacia que se le arrugara el corazón.

Las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en la mente de Estoico. Sabía que aún no era el momento de preguntar. Hipo apenas tenía las fuerzas para mantenerse despierto. Pero de su boca escapo una pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz, una que no podía contener.

–hijo ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Hipo solo evadió la mirada de su padre y se quedó en silencio –hipo, te ruego que me lo digas –pero hipo siguió sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Estoico dejo escapar un resoplido de exasperación.

–Hipo, bocón y yo limpiamos tus heridas, todas parecen haber sido causadas por un hombre, excepto una –Estoico miro como hipo se sobresaltó ante esto. Hipo sabia con exactitud a lo que se refería, pero no iba a aceptarlo –¡Hipo! –Esta vez Estoico hablo con mayor seriedad –sabes que no me gustaría hacer declaraciones antes de tiempo, pero… esas heridas en tu mejilla… -hipo sabia a donde iban las palabras de su padre, pero no permitiría que algo le ocurriera a su amigo.

–¡NO! –dijo hipo lo más fuerte que pudo y se sentó bruscamente dejando escapar un grito de dolor y se sujetó las costillas. Estoico se apresuró a ayudarlo a sentarse correctamente.

–con cuidado hijo.

–papá, se ha dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que chimuelo no me hizo esto –lucho por que un sollozo no escapara de sus labios y agradeció que su padre no se percatara de cómo estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas al recordar ese momento.

Estoico no sabía que pensar. Sabía que hipo haría lo que fuera por defender a su dragón, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que chimuelo jamás le haría daño a hipo. Al menos no intencionalmente, además, no había pruebas de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su hijo.

–pero entonces… ¿Quién fue? –pregunto esperando una respuesta impaciente. Esta vez hipo no tardo en contestar

–Alvin –fue la única palabra que salió de su boca. Inmediatamente Estoico rompió en furia.

–¿ALVIN? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESE DESGRACIADO A HACERLE DAÑO A MI HIJO? PERO JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARA –dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

–Al menos chimuelo estaba ahí para salvarme –menciono, esperando que la ira de su padre se apagara un poco –si no fuera por él, seguramente estaría muerto. Me salvo la vida… de nuevo –menciono al recordar todas las veces que chimuelo había estado a su lado para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que quisiera dañarlo.

Estoico no sabía que más decir acerca del tema. No tenía discusión contra hipo que pudiera ganar mientras se refirieran a chimuelo

–Creo que deberías descansar un poco más, lo necesitas –dijo, mientras ayudo a hipo a recostarse en la cama –inmediatamente hipo comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Estoico se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió revelando a un dragón negro enfrente de ella.

Chimuelo levanto la mirada y miro a estoico con sus enromes ojos verdes, pero pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la figura recostada en la cama. Su hipo.

–Cuida bien a mi hijo –dijo, dándole paso a chimuelo para entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Chimuelo se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cama de su amigo y se recostó a su lado con una mirada triste.

Yo hice esto, por mi culpa hipo esta en este estado.

Todo es mi culpa. No comprendo cómo puedes confiar en alguien como yo hipo. No soy digno de tu amor tan grande. No merezco ser llamado tu amigo.

Te herí de la peor manera. Una manera que jamas hubiera imaginado ni en años.

¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a hipo murmurar. Lentamente se levantó y miro a su amigo esperando verlo despierto, pero no era así. El seguía profundamente dormido, pero las palabras se escapaban de su boca inconscientemente.

–chimuelo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme tu odio? –Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de hipo, los cuales aún permanecían cerrados –por favor, no me odies… te necesito a mi lado… eres mi mejor amigo.

NO HIPO, NO

YO NO TE ODIO, ¡MALDICION! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO

TAMBIEN TE NECECITO A MI LADO. YO… NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI. TU ERES EL QUE ME HICISTE ABRIR LOS OJOS, QUIEN ME HIZO PERDONAR A LOS HOMBRES.

ME DISTE TU AMISTAD A PESAR DE QUE YO NO TE DI RAZONES PARA CONFIAR EN MI. YO PUDE MATARTE EN CUALQUIER INSTANTE.

PUDE ARRANCARTE LA MANO CUANDO INTENTASTE TOCARME POR PRIMERA VEZ.

–Pero no lo hiciste –dijo hipo.

Chimuelo lo miro asombrado. El joven aun dormía, pero… ¿Cómo era posible?

Era como si hipo hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos.

–no lo hiciste porque… eres mi amigo chimuelo, y tu jamás me harías daño. Deja de atormentarte de este modo.

De alguna extraña manera, hipo pudo sentir los pensamientos de su amigo en su mente, a pesar de que no estuviera consciente de ello.

Chimuelo no sabía que pensar. Tenía que saber si su amigo de verdad lo escuchaba, asi que intento algo.

Se acercó a hipo y le gruño.

–hipo… ¿podrías perdonarme? –pregunto, mirando a su amigo esperanzado.

Paso un tiempo, pero hipo no respondió. Chimuelo agacho su mirada decepcionado hasta que escucho la voz de su hipo.

–ya lo he hecho

* * *

**Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aqui esta. espero que les agrade el capitulo. comenten :)**


	8. Mi hermano

**Capitulo 8**

**Mi hermano**

El tiempo continúo con su transcurso e Hipo aún seguía en reposo. Estoico había insistido que no se levantara por ningún motivo, no es como si pudiera hacerlo. Había pasado gran parte del tiempo inconsciente. Sus heridas habían sido más graves de lo que esperaban. Todos estaban preocupados por él.

Estoico estaba más tenso de lo normal a pesar de que Bocón le había estado ayudando a sus deberes ya que él no estaba concentrado del todo. No se podría decir que Bocón estaba mejor. En realidad, nadie lo estaba.

Todos los amigos de hipo iban a visitarlo la mayoría de las tardes. Los gemelos, Patapez, Astrid, incluso Patán, quien lo había ido a ver a su casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y constantemente le pedía a Estoico y Bocón que le informaran de su estado.

Toda la gente del pueblo estaba preocupada por la salud de hipo. Los Dragones rodeaban la casa esperando una señal de la mejora del vikingo. Varios se habían acercado hacia la ventana para pedirle a chimuelo un avance de la salud del joven, pero el solo negaba con la cabeza.

No había salido ni una sola vez de la casa. Estoico tuvo que llevarle la comida hasta el cuarto de hipo, pero chimuelo simplemente la rechazaba.

Los días eran largos y las noches frías. La ansiedad de que su niño despertara era tanta que no era capaz probar algo de bocado.

Esa noche no fue diferente. Chimuelo estaba al lado de su amigo… susurrándole.

Chimuelo había tratado de volver a hablar con hipo desde aquella noche en la que conversaron, si se le podía llamar así, y para su sorpresa, hipo le había contestado.

Habían tenido una pequeña conversación… oh algo por el estilo.

A pesar de las palabras de hipo. Su remordimiento era tan grande que temía que fuera eterno

Flashback

Hipo estaba recostado en su cama. Las heridas de la mejilla habían sido vendadas, lo cual era un alivio. Chimuelo no soportaba mirarlas. Cada vez que lo hacía, llegaba a él una terrible sensación de dolor en el pecho.

Lentamente se acercó al lado de hipo quien seguía profundamente dormido. Su brazo estaba colgando así que chimuelo coloco su cabeza debajo de la mano de su amigo para sentir aquella sensación cálida y reconfortante que tanto le agradaba.

Miro con tristeza la pálida piel de su amigo. Al menos ya no estaba tan mal como antes, pero no lo hacía más soportable.

–¿hipo? –le susurro, esperando con ansias una respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todo estuvo en total silencio. Chimuelo no sabía que pensar.

Qué tal si todo lo de la noche anterior había sido solo una… coincidencia.

¿Y si hipo jamás lo había escuchado realmente?

¿Qué tal si solo había sido un sueño?

¿Y si nada había sido real?

Chimuelo comenzó a entristecerse con cada uno de los pensamientos. Se recostó en el frio suelo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que…

–Chimuelo –escucho que alguien llamaba a su nombre así que levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Un destello brillo en sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Su Hipo.

–hipo, estoy aquí ¿me escuchas? –De nuevo el tiempo comenzó a prolongarse y esto solo hacía que chimuelo se pusiera cada vez más ansioso –¡por favor hipo, sé que me escuchas! ¡Sé que lo haces! ¡Lo sé! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡HABLAME! –rogo chimuelo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro –¡por favor! Por favor… háblame –sollozo con terrible dolor.

No.

Aquella noche no pudo haber sido una coincidencia.

NO PODIA.

Chimuelo había deseado tanto poder comunicarse con hipo. Desde que lo había conocido, lo único que había deseado era poder decirle cuanto lo quería y poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Deseaba con todo su corazón poder hablar con hipo y expresarle todos sus sentimientos… tan solo una vez en su vida.

Decirle que sin él, estaría perdido en este momento.

Que él había cambiado su vida por completo y que sería capaz de renunciar a todo… solo para poder estar con él. A su lado.

El jamás dejaría el lado de su amigo.

JAMAS.

Sus orejas comenzaron a caer en desilusión.

–chimuelo…–el corazón de chimuelo palpito con fuerza –te escucho.

Esta vez, lágrimas de felicidad se formaron es sus ojos.

No era un sueño.

No era una casualidad.

Hipo podía escucharlo. Podía entenderlo.

REALMENTE LO HACIA.

–oh hipo. No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos –dijo con alegría al escuchar la voz de su niño. Tiernamente le lamio la mejilla en un gesto afectuoso.

La respiración de hipo era lenta y sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Aún seguía dormido.

Hipo dejo escapar una leve risa –je, lo imagino –menciono con voz cansada pero sin perder su entusiasmo –papá debe estar más estresado de lo normal –comento preocupado

–ni te lo imaginas. Todo el pueblo ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos. Todos –dijo.

Hipo dejo escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios –lo se… ¿y tú?

¿PORQUE TENIA QUE PREGUNTAR ESO?

–¡¿TU COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO?! –le sorprendía que aún le quedaran lagrimas después de tanto haber llorado -¡¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE TE MIRO EN ESTAS CONDICIONES? !¿ACASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA SUFRIR?! ¡PUES NO ES ASI?!

–chimuelo, yo…

–¡NO!... no –el dolor se veía claramente en su rostro, sintiéndose demacrado. Su voz se había convertido en un horrible sollozo de ira y dolor –hipo yo… no imaginas como me siento al… al mirarte… ASI… y saber que… todo es… mi culpa… -aquellas últimas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

–Chimuelo, basta de torturarte. –rogo hipo con voz cansada.

–no puedo… NO PUEDO –rugió chimuelo. El odio que crecía dentro del… hacia el mismo, era tan grande. Tan potente… tan doloroso.

–chimuelo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos… culpándose.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo.

Volteo y miro hacia la cama donde se hallaba su amigo, de quien pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

–basta. Te lo ruego. Deja de culparte… te lo ruego –sollozo –nada es tu culpa. NADA. Eres mi mejor amigo chimuelo… el mejor. Mi hermano.

Chimuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido

TODO ESE TIEMPO, ODIANDO SER LLAMADO COMO UNA MASCOTA, COMO SI FUERA… DEBIL

NUNCA SE HABIA SENTIDO TAN MAS DEBIL... COMO AHORA.

TAN VULNERABLE…

ROTO.

ENTONCES LO ENTENDIO.

NADA DE LO ANTERIOR IMPORTABA YA.

EL HECHO DE QUE SE REFIRIESEN A EL COMO UNA MASCOTA NO ERA SU DEBILIDAD, NO.

JAMAS LO HABÍA SIDO.

AL MENOS YA NO.

SU MAYOR DEBILIDAD…

AHORA LO SABIA…

Y ESTABA MAS CLARO QUE NUNCA…

SU DEBILIDAD… LA MAYOR DE TODAS…

HIPO…

SU NIÑO…

SU AMIGO…

SU HERMANO.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

**No es tan largo como hubiera deseado. espero poder tener mas tiempo para escribir próximamente. espero que les haya agradado. comenten**


End file.
